When we were younger
by CSnyder
Summary: They greeted at young, they fought and greeted again at teen-ager and rejoiced at adult. Toph is 18 and Zuko is 22. Something happens to the Earthbender that breaks her up. Can Zuko comfort her? (TOKO)
1. I'm sorry

_I do not own the avatar characters, sadly. I hope you all enjoy this! ~ Snyder_

"Toph!" Lao yelled for his young daughter, head turning to the left.

The young girl got up, her grumbling to herself under her breath. She wiped her eyes, just waking up. A maid rushed into the room to help the six-year-old and grabbed Toph gently by her arm.

"My lady -" The maid spoke before Toph yanked her arm away.

"I can take care of myself," Toph huffed, blowing a strand of her black hair out of her face, "Tell my dad that I'll be there soon."

"No no, I insist!" The Maid said, helping Toph up.

Toph groaned mentally, letting the maid help her get dressed. Many more maids came in, she could tell. It was going to be a rough day, Toph could already tell. After she was dressed in a formal Earth dress that hugged her slightly, the hair yanking began. One of the maids tugged hard, making Toph grit her teeth.

"Ouch." She mumbled, closing her eyes.

"My lady, did I hurt you?" The exact maid asked, tying Toph's hair into a bun.

"No." Toph lied a bit, shrugging it off.

After a couple minutes, Toph was finally ready. Her hair was tied into a bun with two side pieces at her face, framing it perfectly. The young girl walked out of her room with the maids behind her. Poppy and Lao were talking quietly about Toph before their daughter walked in.

"Lao, she's old enough to meet him."

"I don't want our daughter to be hurt by him. He is four years older than her. I do not need him giving her any ideas."

"He is a prince! He should know better and won't give her any ideas."

"...Fine. Tell them to come." Lao sighed just as Toph walked in.

"You called for me, Dad?" Toph asked, sighing after.

Lao nodded before pausing. Toph's eyes dulled, and it was as if she knew he nodded.

"Dad. Did you just nod to a blind girl?" Toph spoke, spunk in her voice.

"..That's no way to talk to your father, young lady!" Lao scolded her, and Poppy walked out of the room.

"So you did." She mumbled under her breath.

"What did you say?" Lao asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I said, why am I here?" Toph smiled at her father, playing him like an instrument.

"Well, there is someone we would like you to meet. But! You must be on your best behavior, young lady. They're a part of the Fire Nation." Lao spoke just as they arrived.

Ursa and Zuko walked in, and Toph felt their vibrations. Her mouth went dry and she remembered what her father said. As much as Toph hated it, she bowed.

"Hello, Ursa." Lao bowed just as his daughter did.

"Hello Lao," Ursa spoke back, bowing after Lao got back up.

Zuko bowed also, not saying anything. His golden eyes drifted over to Toph, looking at her. She was short, and her eyes seemed to be drifting off into space.

"Zuko, go meet Toph." Ursa gently patted his shoulder, and Zuko gave a smile to his mom before nodding.

He walked over to Toph and looked at her. Her eyes were beautiful, he had to admit.

"Take a photo. It does last longer." She spoke; snarky.

"I don't seem to have my camera with me, Lady Toph." He smirked.

"I'm guessing your name is Zuko." Toph changed the topic, slowly smiling.

"I'm guessing you change topic well." Zuko grinned now.

Toph and Zuko went back and forth, having a good conversation. For a six-year-old, she kept up pretty well.

"Zuko!" Ursa yelled very gently.

"Mhmm, sure - Yes, mom?" Zuko interrupted himself.

"It's time to leave," She spoke, very upset with Lao and grabbed Zuko's shoulder gently before walking off.

Zuko looked back at Toph who gave a small smile and was harshly turned around by her father.

* * *

 _Chapter 1: I'm Sorry._

"..Sugar Queen, I _really_ don't want to go to this Party. I already dislike the dress - Toph please!"

Toph was held down by Mai and Suki with Ty Lee and Katara messed with her dress and hair. It was a Fire Nation Party, courtesy of Zuko. Aang said it would be a good idea, it would be the nations together by showing them that they all enjoy each other's company.

"Toph, look at yourself," Suki spoke, removing the wooden block from Toph's feet.

"Ah, sweet ground - .." Toph quiets down, realizing what they did. The dress had a metal belt around the waist, in case if anything bad happened. It was beautiful, from what Toph could feel of it. It was also very soft, which was enjoyable.

"What are the colors?" Toph turned to Ty Lee, her awaiting the response.

"Green, pink, white and gold," Ty Lee spoke, "It looks beautiful. And don't worry, it's not much pink at all."

Katara nodded, and just as she turned around to the door, there was a knock.

"Hello, Aang!" Katara greeted, smiling beautifully.

Aang couldn't help but stare a bit, "How is everyone doing?"

"Good, Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled from afar and yelped as her hair was released from the bun that it was often in.

"Toph, your hair!" Ty Lee gasped, and Suki gaped before Toph hissed.

"Goddammit!" Toph got out of the seat and tried making a dash for it, "Twinkletoes, save me!"

Aang only chuckled and rolled his eyes at Toph's silly reaction, then stared at her hair. "I never knew that you had such long hair."

Toph huffed, "No one ever did! I kept it up in my bun, because…" Her voice faded, bring back the memories of her being caged inside of the castle, "Because I could." She grumbled, turning her back and grabbed the hairbrush and began brushing her hair.

"..I see," Aang nodded, not pressuring the conversation of why Toph kept her hair up. "Anyways, the party begins in five minutes. I suggest you all head down."

Mai just nodded, "Alright. Tell Zuko we'll be there in two."

As soon as Aang left, the girls finished getting ready.

"Toph, just this once?" Suki rose the heels, getting a scowl from Toph.

"NO! I AM NOT WEARING SHOES!"

..-..

"They should be here soon," Aang spoke to Zuko as Sokka was getting some Fire Flakes.

"I hope so," Zuko spoke looking at the room full of people, "They're a bit late."

Just as Zuko said that, Katara walked in with Suki beside her as they talked. Sokka walked back to Aang and stared at Suki.

"They're so beautiful," Aang spoke and Zuko didn't exactly care. He was scanning the room for one certain person.

Suki was in a formal red dress with a golden ribbon around her waist and a fake lotus flower in her hair while Katara wore a white dress that faded into a dark Navy blue with her sacred necklace around her neck. Mai wore a black dress with a belt of roses around the waist and Ty Lee with a light pink dress with a flower crown.

"Where's Toph?" Zuko mumbled, worried the Earthbender was causing commotion all over his castle.

"Right here, Princess Sparky." A small hit went to his shoulder and he looked down at her.

It was the dress. Or as Sokka called it, "The Beifong dress." It was white, but not a blinding white. The kind of creamy white. It was a Kimono honestly, yet it wasn't. She was grown up now, so it was a form hugging dress. It framed her hips and her perfected sized breast. It showed how strong her arms were from the war. It had a flower design across her chest which added a feminine sense to the dress. There was a green fabric around the neck to show that she was from the Earth Nation and a flying boar pin on her shoulder; showing that she was Beifong royalty.

"You look wonderful." Zuko complemented and Toph gave a small smile.

"You aren't looking so bad yourself, Hot stuff." She patted his shoulder and earned a soft chuckle.

Someone came up behind them and tapped Aang on the shoulder. It was a personal guard, who didn't have very pleasant news.

"Avatar Aang, there is an important matter I need to tell you." The guard spoke, his gruff voice quiet enough for Toph and Zuko to not hear.

Aang just nodded and walked off with him.

"So what is it you needed to tell me?"

..-..

"Avatar, I figured I should tell you this before I told Ms. Beifong this. I know you could tell her better than me." The guard commented, making Aang's eyebrow rise.

"...Tell me." Aang sighed, listening.

"Her parents...Her parents have passed. They were assassinated, but we do not know who has done it. I wish I had the details, but sadly I do not." Li, the guard spoke.

Aang's gray eyes widened and he closed them, pinching his bridge of his nose. He knew that Toph wasn't going to be very happy, and she wouldn't handle this well. Not very well at all.

"I will tell her. Thank you, Li." Aang walked off, knowing he might have the fight of his life on hands or he would see the greatest Earthbender break down in sobs.

Walking back, Aang wasn't very happy. He didn't want to have to break Toph's heart, but at least he would be nice about it. Or he hoped to be. Toph and Zuko were laughing, very happy together. He hated to be the bearer of bad news. Walking over to Toph, he tapped her on her shoulder.

"What, Twinkletoes?" Toph laughed, tears spilling out of her eyes from laughing so hard.

"I...I need to talk to you about something," Aang rubbed the back of his neck, looking downwards.


	2. Steamy

_Have a good day/night. Whichever one you guys are in at the moment. Here's the second chapter. I don't own anything besides Li, and any characters that AREN'T in the avatar. ~ Snyder._

 _Also, there is smut in this chapter! It's light, only oral._

Chapter 2: Steamy.

"I...I need to talk to you about something," Aang rubbed the back of his neck, looking downwards.

"What?" Toph asked, slowly becoming concerned but let it go.

"Follow me." Aang walked away, with Toph following him.

He was trying to find a place where there wasn't anyone. Outside of the palace? That would work. When they reached the doors leading outside, Toph could tell something was wrong. But she couldn't tell what exactly.

"Toph, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but - Get to it." She spoke harshly, and Aang sighed. "Your parents were assassinated. No one knows how, but it made papers." Aang watched as Toph's eyes widened.

Toph's heart seemed to stop, and she began breathing a little heavier. "NO! YOU'RE LYING!" She knew he wasn't, but she couldn't handle it.

Aang frowned and shook his head, not being able to speak. Toph stormed away, and clenched her fists. Tears streamed down her face and she put her hand to the Earth. She opened it and jumped in. Badgermoles were around her and one came closer to her before nuzzling into Toph.

"Oh god…" She whispered, hugging the badgermole tightly.

More surrounded her, and let her sob into them. She sobbed for hours, and let them lick her face. She sniffled, nodding.

"I'm glad to have you - Aha!" She laughed softly as a little badgermole nuzzled into her arms. "Hey, little guy." Toph pet his head, leaning against a male one and she closed her eyes.

"..." She sighed quietly and curled in a ball before falling asleep against the very warm animals.

..-..

Aang walked back to them all, seeing Sokka looking for Toph. He lifted up a red tablecloth, "Toooph? You in there?" Sokka asked.

"As if she would hide under a table." Katara scoffed, hitting her brother's arm.

"Actually! You'd be shock, Katara." Sokka spoke, lifting a finger.

Toph came walking in, dress ruined and black tears down her face. Katara ran at her and hugged her, and Toph just patted her shoulder before breaking away.

"I need your strongest armor, Zuko." Toph firmly spoke, voice cracking.

Everyone eyed at her, "Why?" Zuko asked, and only got a scowl in response and she calmly regained herself.

"I'm killing someone. I don't care what any of you say, I'm killing who killed my parents. Now, strongest armour, Princess." Toph turned her head.

"Toph, this isn't a good idea." Aang spoke and winced as the Blind Woman turned towards him, "Trust me."

"Oh…" She chuckled and gritted. "I'm just supposed to trust someone with my life, aren't I? Make my decisions for me, Avatar."

"Toph, Aang just wants to - Shut it, Katara." Everyone was taken back by Toph's response with her name.

"I know I'm not the only one with a hardship, but my parents were killed. Even though they trapped me and caged me, they were my parents." Toph got teary-eyed but let her bangs fall in front of her face.

"Our dad went away when we were young, Toph! How do you think Katara and I felt?" Sokka spoke, daring the woman.

"He went away! But he wasn't killed, was he?" Toph asked, Katara stepping in.

"Our mother was taken away. Forever." Katara spoke, very gravely.

Toph had shut up and stormed away from everyone. She went to her room and Zuko followed her.

..-.. **(LIGHT!SMUT WARNING)**

"Toph." Zuko opened the door before catching Toph in an… Open manner.

Toph didn't hear him over her own thoughts and she was in her bandages of undergarments. Zuko really could clearly seen how much Toph grew. She had strong legs, and her ass was… Greatly formed. He wouldn't lie. She had hips for days, but many scars were evident. They made her strong, which Zuko loved. Her arms were feminine, yet very masculine from the war.

"..Take a photo, Sparky. It lasts longer." Toph spoke quietly, not quite caring that Zuko saw her like this. She knew this was wrong, but it was okay with her.

"I don't seem to have my camera with me." Zuko chuckled, remembering their conversation of when they were younger.

Turning around, Toph knew he was looking. Her breasts were perfect, in his opinion. Zuko opened his arms and she rushed into them. Never had she been so accepting into a hug. She needed awfully bad, and he picked her up before laying in the bed with her that was in the corner of the room. They held each other as Toph cried into his arms. She wasn't normally like this, but for her; it was a nice change. Zuko grabbed her pale chin gently, making Toph's head tilt upwards. Her hands curved around his jaw, and she just nodded. Passionately, their lips met. Her left hand trailed from his jaw to his nape, pulling him closer as Zuko's warm hands latched onto her wonderful hips. She nipped at his lower lip, and their tongues danced. Toph let out an airless moan, making Zuko blush. He pulled away, and tilted his head; giving Toph an open shot. She kissed his neck, nuzzling into it. Her tongue poked a place before she bit down on it softly. It emitted a groan from him making her grin.

"You like that, Sparky?" She whispered in his ear, feeling a hand grab onto her ass.

"Whatever, rockhead." He growled, squeezing which earned him a small gasp.

"Rockhead?" Toph chuckled, and took off his shirt as she ran his hands over his abs.

He shivered, and just nodded. Toph held onto his belt, seeing a bulge in his pants. She didn't say anything, but just before she could take his pants off, Zuko flipped their position.

"Is Sparky - Oo…" She quietly moaned as Zuko bit her neck, her porcelain skin going red.

Zuko wrapped his arms around Toph, reaching the back of her bandages and removed them. Her breasts were sized well, probably a CC cup. Her nipples were a pink rose color, which turned him on. Leaning in, he kissed around her breast which made her legs tremble. She sighed blissfully but it midway stopped as he wrapped his mouth around her nipple. Toph's breath sped up, and her back arched as Zuko sucked on the breast.

"Zuko!" She squealed, hands grasping a fist full of sheets.

This reaction made Zuko smirk, and he pulled off with a popping sound. He went back up, and stroked her hair.

"Show me how strong you are." Toph taunted, and her eyes closed as a fistful of hair was grabbed.

"Really?" Zuko grabbed Toph and pulled her forward.

"Turns me on as fuck." She growled and gasped as he tugged on her hair.

"You sure?" Zuko asked, seeing Toph recoil slowly.

"Fuck yeah." Toph breathed, and squealed in pain and pleasure.

He let go of her hair, making Toph much happier. Her long hair was crimped, from the heat emitted from his hand and how strong he held. His hands tugged on her lower bandages. Raising her hips as if a yes, Zuko took off her lower bandages. Taking a moment, he stood on his knees.

"Damn." He chuckled, and Toph was flustered, her cheeks going red.

Crawling between her legs, he spread them and licked her wetness. Her breathing hitched, and she bucked gently.

"Oh..~"

..-..

"Did you guys see how Zuko went after her?" Katara remarked, Sokka nodding.

"It's as if they were together or something." Sokka spoke slowly, as they walked.

Suki was under Sokka's arm, as Katara and Aang were holding hands. It was a nice stroll through the kingdom until they walked past a certain door.

" _Z-..Z..Zuko..~"_

Everyone looked at each other, and Sokka looked really grossed out. Aang shook his head.

"They can't be doing what we think they're doing, I'll go inside." Aang volunteered, and Sokka got his ears covered by Suki and Katara.

..-..

"Fuck…" Toph moaned lightly, Zuko licking and nipping at her wetness.

Her hands went into his hair, and Zuko loved the taste of her. It was everything, and Zuko heard the door open, but thought it was his mind.

"ZUKO!" Aang shouted.

Aang was very much scared. If he hadn't had interrupted, Toph and Zuko would have been more intimate. Toph's toned legs were still shaking, and her hands were slowly going away from his hair. Zuko's large hands backed away from her thighs and he pulled up. Toph covered herself, very embarrassed.

"Yes, Aang?" Zuko grumbled, turning around as he slipped on his shirt.

"I-I..Uh...Nothing!" Aang cheekily grinned and dashed out.

Toph got up, grabbing her bandages. She slipped them back on as Toph looked back at Zuko and it was as if Toph wasn't blind. They had direct eye contact which made Zuko shake.

"..Strongest armor. By tonight." Toph spoke, slipping on her usual green uniform and Zuko stared.

"Okay." He mumbled, running his hands through his hair as he walked the opposite direction of Toph.

 _End of this chapter guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it, sorry for the late release. But, next chapter will be longer_

 _I hope. ~ Snyder._


	3. I hate you, I know you

_This chapter is pretty long! You'll see what I mean. Hopefully I get it to 10 pages because most of the time I get it to 5. But here we go! ~ Snyder._

Chapter 3: I hate you, I know you, I hate that I was ever told to marry you (Full chapter name)

She buckled the armour in, very much pleased with it. The armor was heavy, yet light. It was comfortable for Toph, for it slipped over her bandages but under her clothing. It protected her perfectly and Toph wriggled her toes. It was 6 am, she could tell. The sun was rising, and lightly, she shifted her foot. Vibrations ran throughout the castle where everyone was staying. Suki was awaking, so Toph needed to leave now. Grabbing her bag, she hid in the shadows as she moved. Katara and Aang were peacefully asleep, and Zuko was awake and he was extremely close.

"Fuck." She mutters, and began running faster but was very quiet.

"Toph!" Zuko shouted, running after her.

Toph only ran faster, her then frozen still as Zuko made a block of flames stand in front of her. Lowering her head, she turned on her heel.

"What do you want, Princess?" Toph asked, annoyed

"I… Where are you going?" Zuko pressed her, raising an eyebrow.

"Wherever I want. I'll be back in a month, don't you worry. If I'm not back in a month, come looking for me in the Earth Nation. I'll make it easy to find me." Toph spoke, tapping her foot as she was anxious to leave.

"..Fine. I better see you in a month." Zuko turned away, dropping the fire.

She turned him around and kissed him quickly. Her lips pushed against his as he kissed back and she ran back.

"She'll be back." Zuko told himself before walking away to his room.

* * *

" _Dad?" Young Toph, about 10 years old asked._

" _Yes, Toph?" He looked down at her, holding her small hand._

" _Who is he?" Toph pointed at a boy, at the age of 15._

" _That, my daughter, is Aiu. He is going to be your husband." Lao spoke proudly, grinning._

 _Toph was filled with the feeling of disgust, why would they be able to choose for her while she wouldn't be able to? That's ridiculous._

" _Ew." Toph spoke, blowing a strand of her hair out of her face._

" _Toph, he's the general's son and the only fit for you. You're beautiful, even if you cannot see it. You are blind, and helpless. With his help, you will grow into a young lady. Such beauty deserves a handsome guard like him." Lao stated with proudness and Toph just sighed._

 _She pulled away from his grasp to go to Aiu. "Hello." She spoke._

 _Aiu turned his head and Toph gave a smile, even though she really didn't want to. He grabbed her soft pale hand and kissed the top of it._

' _Cheesy.' Toph thought before pretending to be flustered._

" _Soon, you will be my bride. You should feel honored." He spoke of himself highly which made Toph roll her eyes._

" _So honored." She muttered, waiting to see if he was joking. Aiu was hardcore egotistical about himself, and it wasn't even funny._

" _Good, my Toph." He walked away, leaving Toph to fume._

" _My Toph?" She grumbled, walking away to her father. "I think not." She shook her head, lifting her nose into the air; snobbishly._

..-..

"What was his name?" Toph muttered to herself, walking in the forests of Gaoling. Coming upon the Beifong estate, she walked to the entrance.

It was empty. Once her home, now a crime scene. Opening the doors with a small force, tears were brought to her eyes as she roamed. It was the exact same as she left it, except with blood splats on some walls. A small smile was brought to her face as she came upon the dining room. So many good memories were here, and they were all with her. A floorboard creaked, bringing her out of her thought. Someone else, besides herself was here. Rushing very quietly, she ran to her old room. This brought tears to her eyes, as she walked around. Before her parents had past, she felt that they had laid out all of her silk dress and folded them on her small little bed.

"I'm still small." She mumbled, chuckling softly.

"You really are." A male's voice sickeningly said.

Toph turned instantly, and was met with a fist. She dodged it and kicked the male in the chest, grabbing her lamp that she knew was there, Toph prepared to smash it against the male.

"Oh look, you've grown up!" Aiu choked out, and coughed loudly.

"Aiu?" She spoke, still very cautious.

"Yeah, brat. It's me. You have one job, and you _fucked_ up royally. Just like your life. You left your parents defenseless. And now, you're defenseless." Aiu grabbed a dagger that was made of all metal.

"You killed my parents." Toph's eyes rose from the ground and a shiver ran through Aiu as they made eye contact. Aiu felt as if a ghost passed through him as her clouded eyes met his, "And now, you're gonna see what I can do."

The dagger melted, and Toph felt him charge at her. Easily, she dodged him and ran off. She was leading him outside.

"Running, are we?" He yelled, right on her tail end. As soon as they were outside, it began.

Toph stomped the ground, making the ground tremble. Aiu flipped forward, going to punch her when he landed. Forming her right hand into a curved shape, she slid on the Earth, and a wave of mud rose over Aiu. She got back up and flicked her wrist, making the mud splash on Aiu's uniform. Reaching into his pocket, he had grabbed throwing stars. Chucking them all, a board of rock came up as she drew a line with her pointed toes and she rose her hands into the air. Aiu ran at her, running around the board. She wasn't very good at hand to hand combat, but Toph tried. She dodged a couple of his punches, and Aiu dodged most of her punches until a kick went square into his side.

"You bitch…" He hissed before punching her stomach quickly.

Toph yelped, and growled. She rolled away before getting back up. Something cracked in her, and she was gasping for air for a minute. Aiu got up and she fell to her knees. Toph grinned to herself, and as he grabbed her hairband, he thought he grabbed her hair. Toph's luscious black hair fell and she got on her back, and kicked up, which made Aiu jump back. She got up perfectly.

"Only if you were my bride. You're so beautiful." He reached forward, only to get his wrist grabbed.

She yanked him forward, and twirled around him and stepped forward before making four fingers and whipping them in the air. Four pillars of earth violently pushed Aiu forward.

"I'd make your life a living hell," He spat, him rising slowly.

"Where do you think I came from?" Toph laughed, before not knowing where he was.

Aiu had jumped in the air, and Toph circled around before realising he was behind her. Swinging her arm as she twirled, it was too late. He grabbed her arm and shoved her into the ground. Toph yelped as her face was shoved into the ground; probably breaking her nose.

"Ugh!" She growled, and she was held down firmly. He sat on her back and he let her hands go.

Immediately, Toph dug into the Earth and lost him before shooting him out. She was covered in dirt, just the way she liked it.

"That's it." He growled, and she could tell he was out for blood now.

His kicks were more accurate, causing Toph to get kicked. She fell before rolling again. Putting her hand in the earth, there was an even larger hand of Earth behind her. It followed her every move. Aiu dodged one hit from the Earth hand before running forward at Toph. She threw a large rock at him and he slid across the grass. Toph backed up, and squatted down and dug her hands into the Earth and made large potholes that Aiu dodged. One last time, the Earth hand tried hitting the swift non-bender but it missed and the woman grabbed another rock, just before she could throw it, he kicked it. She tried making the Earth catch her, but it only threw her further as her small body hit them like leaves.

"FUCK!" She screamed, hitting the ground extremely hard and it split outwards as she laid there.

This last blow was a lot for her body to process. She couldn't breathe right, most of her ribs broken from the impact and she probably had a concussion. Getting on her knees, he stomped on her back. The earthbender cried out in pain, hitting the floor like a ragdoll. Quickly, he chi-blocked her which stopped her energy from flowing and everything just stopped for her.

"Mine now." Aiu grinned as he threw the limp woman over his shoulder and left a note where the large opening was.

..-..

The deadline of a month was closing it, for it was only two days away from being a full month ever since Toph had left and all Zuko could think about was her perfectly pale skin. It made him fantasize eternally, thinking about what might've happened if he told Toph. What she would've done. Something that really caught him was when she would bit her lip in hesitation. Her grin was adorable, even he had to admit it.

"Zuko?" Katara knocked on the side of his door with Aang by her side.

"Hm? Oh, come in." Zuko lifted his head up from his desk to look at the two.

"Do you think Toph is okay?" She spoke, hands shaking slightly as she was nervous.

"I really don't know. I think she's okay, but Toph should be back in two days." Zuko replied, leaning back in his chair.

Aang blinked but placed his hand on the floor. The Earth wasn't changing at all, meaning that Toph was nowhere near the Fire Nation.

"I think we should go to the Earth Nation." Aang mumbled as he got back up.

"What?" Zuko asks, not being able to hear him.

"I said, I think that we should go to the Earth Nation. Toph isn't even in the Fire Nation, for the Earth wasn't changing. We already know she wouldn't step place in the Water Nation." Aang repeated, and Katara and Zuko looked at each other.

"Tell everyone we're going. Is Appa ready?" Zuko looked over at Aang who nodded.

Zuko stood up and lead them out of the office. He began walking to his room, and began changing into his travel wear from when they were younger. From when it was easier.

..-..

"Appa! Yip, Yip!" Aang ordered, and Appa jumped into the air and the flight began to the Earth Nation.

Standing up, Sokka walked over to Suki and watched her organize her fans quietly.

"Suki?" Sokka asked, very interested.

"Yes, dear?" Suki mumbled, very focused as she fixed one of her broken fans.

"Why are you organizing your fans?" He tilted his head and Suki smiled softly.

"Some of them are better than others. My favorite one, that's never been broken is the fan that Mai made me as a peace offering." Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a black fan. It had sharp tips, and it was rather beautiful actually. Suki extended it, running her hands over the cloth part of the fan.

"May I?" Sokka asks gently, putting his hand out.

"Be careful." Suki nodded, giving him the fan.

His calloused hands ran over it, feeling the very silky soft. He gave a soft smile as he handed it back over to Suki.

"It's beautiful. But you're gorgeous." Sokka grinned, earning a laugh from Suki.

"We're almost in Gaoling." Aang spoke, interrupting Sokka and Suki. Suki gave a firm nod and then went back into a conversation with Sokka.

..-..

Toph woke up, groggily. She was in someone's arms. Aiu's arms specifically. Jumping back, she felt him grab a fistful of her hair like Zuko did. This caused her to growl, and she tried to shove him away but her small arms just fell limp but her side.

"You got chi-blocked when you woke up before." Aiu chuckled at her attempts.

"Fuck you," Toph growled, before getting her chin firmly grasped. She spat him and he wiped the spit off of his chin.

"Kinky." He darkly chuckled before getting growled at.

"I hate you." She retorted, trying to yank herself back. It worked but it was very weak.

"You won't be saying that later." He answered, letting her go and her head hit the wall.

She cried out, already in enough pain. She curled in a ball; tears in her eyes. He grabbed her by the wrists and chained her wrists together.

"Come on, you brat." He growled, dragging her as Toph refused.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, and feeling was brought back in her legs. She kicked him, and he grabbed her feet.

She hissed and he drug his nail very gently over them. Toph whimpered, her vision going fuzzy.

"S-S..Stop t-that.." Toph weakly ordered, having a major headache.

"So you see with your feet?" Aiu leaned forward and let go of one of her feet, "Kiss me and I'll let go of your other foot. If not, I might break it."

Panic filled her, but she shook her head, "You're disgusting. I would never kiss you."

Aiu darkly chuckled before smirking. She couldn't tell, but the next thing she knew, his face was in her neck. She squirmed, very uncomfortable.

"I'm making you mine, even if your parents didn't want it. I cannot let such a beautiful hellish woman go to waste…" He nipped her neck, rather roughly.

Toph's hands beat against his shoulder, but it was weak. She kneed him, and he pulled off of her; holding his groin. Quickly, she ran off. It was all she could do. Run, run, run. That's when Aiu got up. She had turned around to the corners, keeping her breath in.

"You little brat. I'll get you. You can run, but you can't hide." He spoke, and Toph quietly ran off to a different side of the building. It was all metal, which easy for her to see. But this building… It was huge.

The building stood at eight feet, and it had an elevator and stairs. But, this was all underground, she could feel it. Well, the first two feet weren't underground.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Aiu roared, and ran after Toph.

She didn't worry, but she ran, "Where are those goddamned stairs?" Toph wondered, before taking a left.

There they were. The stairs. Toph gasped, and ran to them. They were metal too. Jumping into it, the metal bent and she flung herself up the first flight of stairs. Aiu heard this, and ran for the stairs. She kept flinging herself upstairs until she got up to the seventh floor.

"Come on…" Toph swung her chained wrists and broke them over a railing. They fell limp by her side, and she groaned.

"YOU BITCH!" Aiu screamed and Toph desperately needed her arms.

He was at the third flight, meaning that he only had a couple more flights of stairs until he reached Toph. Panic filled her, and she looked at her arms. They were limp as ever, but she felt energy very very slowly flowing through them.

"Hurry up, energy…"

..-..

"HEY GUYS!" Sokka yelled, picking up a white sheet of paper and everyone came rushing over.

"What does it say?" Katara asked, worry in her voice.

"Dear whoever reads this, I have Toph Beifong. We are still in Gaoling, I wouldn't lie to you. She's weak, I hope you know that. Anyway, she was originally meant to be mine. If you want to attend our wedding, it'll be tomorrow!~ Sincerely, Aiu Li." Sokka read, fuming.

"Weak?" Zuko growled, and grabbed the paper, "Aang, use the vision thing that Toph has."

"I'm not as good as her, but I can try." Aang breathed in.

At this moment, everyone froze and made no vibrations besides their breathing and their heartbeat. Aang took off his shoe, and lifted his foot into the air. He breathed out, and stomped the ground hard. Vibrations were sent everywhere, and Aang quickly placed his hand to the ground. He turned the Earth, making the vibrations turn. He began praying.

" _Please, Toph. I know you're somewhere. Send me a sign. Anything."_ He prayed and a full on vibration was sent back.

"I know where she is!" Aang got up and was walking off into the forest.

Everyone looked at each other, and Katara ran after him.

"How do you know?" Katara asked.

"She sent me a vibration back. Toph's in trouble, and as much as she hates us saving her, we have too." Aang nodded firmly before stopping.

He kicked the ground, and it was as if Toph knew where he was. That's when the ground began trembling but not near him. It was in a wide opening.

"SHE'S OVER THERE!" Sokka yelled, and they all ran to that exact area. But, it was just a building. There were many guards in the building and Aang brought out his staff.

"Let's go." Aang spoke and they ran as fast at they could to that building. Toph needed them, and they needed Toph.

They all ran inside, and the guards immediately began attacking. Katara ran at them, and ripped off the cap of her water holder. Water flowed out as she moved her hands. She pushed her hands forward, taking out about five of the guards and shoved them against the wall. Katara blew onto it, and froze them there. Zuko charged forward, dodging the sword that was swung at him. He turned on one heel, the other foot going to kick at the guard. He blew fire at the guard which made the guard jump back and fall. Aang rose his hands and shoved them towards the ground. Earth restrains held the guard to the ground. Suki and Sokka were fighting as if it were a dance. Sokka crouched down, and Suki jumped over him, bringing her sharpest fan down and scratched the guard in the cheek. She kicked him backwards, out the window and he blacked out even though the window wasn't very high off of the ground. Aang blew the other guards away, pinning them with ice restraints.

"Is that all of them?" Aang panted as he tried catching his breath.

"Where's Toph?" Zuko spoke, worry filling his eyes.

" _YOU REALLY DID COME FROM HELL, DIDN'T YOU?"_ Everyone heard Aiu yell at Toph who just cackled in response.

" _WHERE ELSE DID I COME FROM BESIDES HELL?"_ Sokka laughed at Toph's response, which earned him to get hit by Katara.

They were full on screaming at each other then, and Zuko already ran to the stairs.

"She must be close."

" _YOU EARTHBENDING WHORE!"_ Aiu yelled at Toph and that's when everyone froze.

Someone had called Toph a whore once, and that person nearly died if it wasn't for Katara freezing Toph to a wall.

"Oo, he's going to die." Sokka breathed in, and Suki nodded.

Everyone rushed down the flight of stairs, and no sign of Toph. They ran down another flight of stairs, seeing Toph. She looked awful. Toph could only walk and run, and she looked so tired. As if she hadn't gotten sleep in days. Aang wanted to go and help but Sokka shook his head before leaning into Aang's ear.

"This is her fight. When something bad happens, we attack." Sokka whispered.

Aiu didn't know that the Gaang was there, but he was closing in on Toph. Toph's arms were limp, but she looked down.

"..YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!" She screamed in his face, and she rose her limp arms. Pain ran through her, but she ignored it.

All the metal in the building came to her, and she forcefully bent it towards him. Aiu screeched, and fell on his back. Toph picked him up by the front of his shirt, and with all the force in her body and of her element, she pushed him back. He flew through a single wall.

"You dunderheads are just standing there?" Toph asked Aang, looking over to them but not directly at them.

"This was your fight. You deserved to win." Sokka spoke, grinning. They all walked down to Toph, and Zuko held her in his arms.

"Don't touch me, Princess." Toph coughed, trying to keep up a tough role even though the warmth of him made her feel safe.

"As if." Zuko snorted but Toph broke away from his touch.

Aiu rose, seeing everyone besides Sokka and Suki with their elements. Toph walked over to him.

"You were always so snobbish. Even from when I was a little child." Toph punched him square in the stomach, which knocked the wind out of him.

"So what?" Aiu choked out.

"You touched me without my consent. I hate playing this card on people, but… Aiu?" Toph looked up at him, her foamy green eyes looking at his green eyes directly.

"What?" He growled.

"You raped a blind girl when she was helpless. You chi-blocked a blind girl, and gave her a hickey without her consent." Toph spoke and a grin came on her face. "That's life in prison, buddy. Well, in the Earth Kingdom it is. OH!" Toph let out a sickening laugh before she broke his face close to her face. "And you murdered my parents." She let him go and just as this happened, the police of Earth Kingdom arrived.

"Don't fuck with a Beifong." Toph cracked her neck, and walked away and told the police what happened.

The Police came rushing down and handcuffed Aiu.

"Aiu Li, you are under arrest. Anything you say, can and will be used against you in court. If you have a lawyer, I would suggest using it in court. If you do not have one, we will acquaint you with one." The Police Officer dragged him away.

Katara and Suki ran forward and held Toph close. Toph sighed and leaned into their touch, hugging back. Aang hugged them all, making Katara laugh softly. Sokka got on the other side, leaning against Toph. Breaking from the middle a bit, Toph looked at Zuko.

"Get in here. You're a savior too… _Zuko_." She said his name, and Zuko rushed into their arms.

"I missed you guys so much." Toph mumbled, and Aang chuckled.

"We missed you too."

 _TEN PAGES ACCOMPLISHED! YAAAY! I actually have 11, which is even better. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it took me a while. Anyways, from now on, I'm pretty sure everything will run smoother for Toko._

 _Or will it? ~ Snyder._


	4. Toph Time

**Hi everyone! This chapter is going to be shorter but not that short. It should be the average of 5 pages. And just quickly**

 _Navy Bow: Possibly in this chapter. :3_

 _Bears of the west: That is what I meant to say; thank you._

 _Yay! Onto the story ~ Snyder._

Chapter 4: Toph Time.

They all sat at the table, very organized. Besides Toph. She was leaning back in her chair, and got scolded at by Katara.

"Toph! You know better." The waterbender scoffed.

"Yes, mom." Toph retorted, and her feet met with the ground; making everyone's chair shake.

"TOPH!" Sokka shrieked, Suki holding him close as little giggles emitted from Suki.

"I hate it when you call me mom..." Katara mumbled, and watched as Toph's ear twitched.

"I hate it when you boss me around," Toph shrugged, elbows on the table. "I don't complain."

All the guys were watching as the two women went back on and forth. Zuko watched Toph stand up and she scowled at Katara. Katara leaned forward. Standing up, Aang got between the two.

"Ladies - AANG!" Both of them screamed at Aang who shrunk back into his seat.

"You're motherly."

"You're gross."

"You're too clean!"

"You're dirty!"

"Oh trust me, I know I am."

"You're gross, Toph!"

"You brought it up!"

The two were gripping the table. Toph looked at the left of Katara.

"You know what I could use? A little sparring match." Toph walked around the table, and grabbed Katara's shoulder, a smirk on her face.

"That doesn't sound so bad," Katara smirked back.

Zuko looked down and sighed. "Please nowhere near the castle." He spoke, and Toph just nodded.

"Yeah, yeah. What's the muddiest place you know?" Toph looked over her shoulder.

Aang's mouth dried up, and Sokka was grinning; already pumped to see the two master bender's fight.

"I know just the place." Zuko stood up, and they all walked outside.

It was about a twenty minute walk, and it seemed like an hour. Toph and Katara were nowhere near each other during this process.

"Here." Aang gasped; interrupting Zuko.

"Exactly." Zuko grinned.

Toph had rushed forward, and began stripping of her clothes. Katara looked away but stripped of her outer layer. She had a white and blue tank top underneath. Toph was in her bandages and everyone stared at the two.

"Fangirl! Give us our cue!" Toph yelled, and they walked to opposite sides. Toph was by a bunch of rocks, and Katra was by a waterfall.

"3, 2…1! FIGHT!" Suki yelled.

Immediately, both girls ran at each other. Toph swiftly dodged the mud that Katara threw at her and tackled her. Toph grunted, straddling Katara. Aang and Zuko were watching carefully; making so that no one got hurt. Katara shoved her hand upwards; icy cold water splashing Toph off of her. Toph tumbled in the mud; and got back up quickly. Katara moved her hand upward and a wave of mud was sent at Toph. Putting her hands forward; the mud stopped. Katara looked shocked and she ran at Toph. With a clench of her fist, a few rocks came lashing at Katara. The waterbender dodged them all and tackled Toph, holding her wrists down firmly.

"LET ME GO!" Toph yelled, bucking wildly.

Sokka watched in amazement as Katara managed to hold on as the strong Earthbender was shaking the entire place and Toph arched her back.

"Seems like I won," Katara panted, and Toph grinned.

"I don't think you did." Toph smirked and with most of her power, she rose her hips and thrusted upwards.

It was enough to make Katara let go of her wrist and Toph shoved her hand towards the sky, a pillar of mud sending Katara into the side of the rocks.

Toph got up, and let her hair down. She grinned at Katara who was scowling.

"What? You can't handle a little competition?" Toph giggled evilly, "Truly little."

Katara ran forward and froze the mud. Toph fell face forward, and Katara laughed softly as Toph couldn't see, and she blindly ran at Katara. Katara yelped as Toph managed to grab Katara and pull her down with her. The ice cracked and Toph jumped back; landing safely in the muddy part. Sokka whooped loudly, and Suki grinned.

"That looks like fun," Suki spoke.

"THEN GET IN THIS!" Toph laughed as she threw her head back and rolled her wrists which made pillars of Earth go towards Suki.

Suki jumped over the pillar, running on it. Katara ran at Suki and punched Katara in the gut and swept her off her feet. Katara fell and grabbed Suki's ankles; making her fall as well. The redhead let out a beautiful laugh and Sokka watched them all fight. Suki got up and Toph grinned at her.

"Let's do this, _Suki_ ~" Toph winked and Sokka stuttered.

"HEY! SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sokka whined.

It was like a dance, Toph deflected every punch and Suki dodged every rock. Suki stomped on the ground and Toph closed her eyes; trying to focus.

"Stop that…" Toph groaned, not being able to seeing as she twirled around.

Suki jumped on Toph; making her tumble to the ground. Suki straddled Toph and Sokka was on the edge of his seat. As a distraction; Toph slammed her lips onto Suki's. Suki grinned and they kissed in a heated passion, and Suki lifted the blind woman off her feet, and slammed her against the wall by Sokka. Toph groaned, sliding downwards.

"You kiss well," Suki chuckled and blew a kiss at Toph.

"You piece of shit." Toph chuckled and got back up.

Katara was fighting Suki, her moving her hands up and down and the mud moved to her will. Suki was grasped and struggled. Toph ran forward, and made the mud harden around Suki.

"I'm taking you down, Sugar Queen." The Earthbender grinned.

"Good luck with that, Toph." Katara ran at her and Toph breathed in and out.

She was getting closer and closer. Toph kicked Katara when she got close enough, and Suki whooped from her little cage.

"YOU GO TOPH!" Suki grinned.

Sokka was holding his nose as Aang tended to it, "You're such a pervert." Aang sighed before looking at the fight.

Katara grabbed Toph's top bandages, and Zuko gasped watching as Toph shrieked at Katara and Suki gaped in shock.

"Katara!" Suki laughed and Katara went red.

"I didn't mean too!" Katara apologized; handing Toph her bandages.

Toph grabbed them roughly and Suki dismissed the fight. Everyone left but Zuko was waiting for the Earthbender.

"Y'know, I see you there." Toph spoke, her walking around as she looked for her headband.

"You look better without it." Zuko mumbled, and it made her turn her head.

"What?" She snorted, "I look awful without it. Well, probably."

Zuko walked forward as he grabbed her headband and he cupped her jaw.

"You look extremely beautiful."

"You're flirtaious, Mr. HotPants."

"That's right. What are you going to do about it?"

..-..(oh look its smut)

"Ungh..A-Ah..~" Zuko moaned, resting against the rocks as Toph bounced on him.

It was extremely hot outside, and sweat poured down their bodies. Toph's face twisted with pleasure, her nose twitching. His hands grasped her pale hips and slammed into her. She threw her head back, her small hands resting on his muscled shoulders.

"Oh, Spirits!~" Toph moaned, her nails raking down his chest and gasped as he pushed her down.

Her chest heaved, and she opened her arms, Zuko kneeling down to her. She was like a bouquet in front of him; everything looking absolutely splendid and ready to be eaten. Toph squirmed, very impatient.

"Hurry up, Sparky!" Toph lifted her head, and Zuko grabbed her legs and threw them over his shoulders.

"Just you wait, Beifong." Zuko growled, warmth filling her and lifted her wetness up to his mouth.

Toph moaned, biting down on her tongue. His tongue lapped at her, him hardening at her taste. It was so good, being reminded of their first time like this. Toph began thinking about if Aang had told anyone about… What happened. It wouldn't be shocking; but maybe he did. The earthbender was certain that Zuko didn't tell because it would have been more obvious.

"O-Oh!" She cried out, and just before she could orgasm; he stopped.

Zuko pulled back and looked at her. Her eyes were closed, and her chest was heaving wildly and he chuckled before leaning and grabbed her chin.

"Take dominance, Princess." Toph grunted, trying to look tough but it failed.

Giving a crooked smirk, Zuko leaned into her ear and began speaking huskily, "You know what? I want you to bend over and show me that ass of yours. I'll make you scream my name and weak to your knees. I'll make sure you can't even walk straight."

Toph pushed him off of her and immediately got on her hands and knees. "Do it. If you're so brave, then do it, Fire Prin - Ungh!"

He grabbed her hips and pushed himself into her tight ass. His hands grabbed onto her hips and pushed to the hilt. She groaned and it was a green light for Zuko. He bit his lip at the feeling of her ass slamming against his hips.

"What's my name, Toph?" He looked at her ass, seeing how defined it actually was.

"Zuzu, Princess, Sparky - Unh!" Toph moaned, her arms wobbling to keep herself up.

"My name, Toph." He grabbed her hair, pulling her head back gently.

She gasped and her arms let out beneath her. The Blind woman's face was into the mud and she screamed his name.

"ZUKO!"

He let out a loud moan, releasing his seed into her ass. She pulled herself off of him and flipped over on her back.

"Holy shit, Zuko…" Toph groaned, her world spinning.

"That was amazing." Zuko said quickly, catching his breath.

The two got dressed and walked together. Katara rose an eyebrow at their closeness and called Toph out on it.

"Toph, where were Zuko and you?" Katara had a feeling she knew what was happening; determined to expose them.

Toph couldn't think enough, stumbling into a wall. Her eyes widened slightly and Zuko just chuckled.

"We caught some bandits. Toph fell on her tailbone, but don't fix it. She'll be okay." Zuko smirked towards Toph who was in shock.

"Toph, tell me the truth." Katara spoke, ignoring Zuko.

"We are telling the Truth," Toph rolled her eyes before yelping as Katara grabbed her. "Let me go!"

Healing water ran over her tailbone, and nothing was there. "Liars." Katara spoke proudly before grabbing Toph and looking at her neck.

"Oh, look. Hickies." Katara mumbled and Toph tugged herself back.

"What do you think you're doing?" Toph growled, embarrassed.

"Toph," Sokka sighed, "We all know."

Panic filled Toph and she shook her head. "No you don't. You don't know anything."

Zuko sighed, "Toph, just tell them."

Pouting, Toph began explaining. From when they were little kids to now and mostly everyone was just staring in shock. They had never known that the two had a past; which of where their parents had thought of making them marry but decided differently.

"Yeah." Toph's voice raised and Katara nodded.

"Toph, can I talk to you in private?" Katara asked gently which made Toph shiver.

"Yeah, sure, Sugar Queen." Toph mumbled, following Katara outside.

"We should take a trip with each other. Just you and I. I know that we aren't very close, but I was thinking this might make us closer." Katara said, her hands fiddling.

Toph grinned, "Hell yeah, Sugar Queen. Let's go on a trip."


End file.
